I Can't Get Enough Of You
by Florence930
Summary: A prequel to 'I Want You', a story of Bonnie and Damon and their growing feelings for one another
1. Chapter 1

**Hellos! I'm seriously on a writing kick right now but I know it won't last when university starts next week *cries* so I want to get as much writing done now so I might have the second chapter tomorrow or the next day on here. This is a prequel to 'I Want You', it's after they decide to start a 'relationship' ;) before Elena turns into a vampire (You'll knows where it starts from the 'I Want You' one shot). Really lovely reviewers were saying I should continue the story but I don't know how since I ended it in such a sappy happy ending kind of way, I wouldn't know where to go forward on that. So instead, I'm writing connected one shots. I never showed how Bonnie and Damon's feelings really changed for another which was laziness on my part but I'm doing it now so enjoy! and feedback is awesome sauce :)**

* * *

The whole gang decided to commute to the Salvatore mansion to discuss whatever trouble has lately befallen over Mystic Falls. Usually involving Klaus in some shape or form, usual status quo.

Bonnie tried to get out of the meeting "We have one practically every week" she shrugged "I think I can afford to miss one"

This of course caused an up roar with Caroline and Elena but for different reasons "You can't Bonnie, we need you. You're so important to the destruction of Klaus" Bonnie shifted, uncomfortable, it made her sound like a heartless, cold robot.

"Yeah" Caroline cut in, helping herself to more of peanut butter cookies Bonnie baked an hour previously "If I can't get out of it, you certainly can't"

"What?" Bonnie said, throwing her hands up "You missed last weeks"

Caroline looked a little guilty before shrugging "I had a cold"

"You're a vampire"

Caroline looked at her for a moment before taking another bite of her cookie, now looking annoyingly unrepentant

"Can't we go to the movies or something? at least something normal" Bonnie started, trying to keep the plea out of her voice. Caroline's eyes lit up at that but it quickly dimmed at Elena's resigned voice

"Bonnie" she sighed "I know we haven't hung out in normal circumstances -"

"Which is shit" Caroline interrupted

"Which is shit" Elena nodded "But once this mess is sorted out, it'll be back to normal"

_"What a bunch of bullshit, there's always gonna be something" _Bonnie thought but she nodded "Of course" smiling tightly "Some other time"

She loves Elena dearly, she's proved it time and time again. Elena's safety will always be on the forefront of her mind. Sometimes, she just needs to feel like a _normal_ teenage, doing and talking about normal things not what's the most effective way to kill a vampire. People can lose their sanity over these types of bizarre dilemmas and she nearly has if it wasn't for...Bonnie cheeks started to flush reliving what her and certain vampire was up to a couple of days ago.

That was another reason why she was hesitant to appear at today's weekly meetings. Ever since Bonnie and Damon started there...rendezvous, Damon has used this to his advantage, trying to seduce her, so to speak. Bonnie internally smacks herself on the head for always for falling for it. But not today, she will say no to Damon's advances and she will do so with dignity.

Taking the last cookie out of Caroline's hand, she felt suddenly empowered.

Caroline huffed, crossing her arms "Right, we should get going, who's car pooling today?"

Bonnie and Elena looked at Caroline expectantly "Fine" she sighed "Let's go"

And here she is in the Salvatore mansion, trying to ignore the way Damon's blue eyes seem to be mentally undressing her.

Bonnie pulled her jacket collar tightly around her neck, still refusing to acknowledge him. Damon smirked at that while pouring himself a drink "So" Damon said, walking towards the couch Bonnie was seated in, he flopped down next to her letting his arm drape behind it. Bonnie stiffened next to him which he ignored "Once again, we don't have a concrete plan to take down Klaus, what else is new?" He shrugged

"A little bit of input would be nice here Damon" Stefan said, glaring at him

"I'm all fresh out of ideas, it seems like we all are" he smiled darkly "I'm just openly acknowledging it"

Ever since Damons feelings for Elena started to somewhat fade, he started to question how evil Klaus really is. He hasn't really done anything that screams 'most evil villain of all time'. He's killed quite a few people but so has Damon and he's really never had a reason to kill whereas Klaus did, fucked up reasons but still reasons. The guy just seems a little lonely and Damon more than anyone would understand that besides Klaus has been quite quiet lately. He still cares for Elena romantically though, a part of him is still holding out for her and that alone will get him to keep up this charade of a super team.

He looked at Bonnie for a split second admiring how stubborn she's being. He can tell it's taking everything in her to not look at him _"She's looking pretty today" _he thought absently

Bonnie suddenly spoke up "Maybe we should disband these meetings at least for a little bit, until we know what we're doing"

Nobody said anything for a moment until Matt spoke up "Perhaps you're right Bon, this does clash with football training"

"Shut up Matt" Damon hissed, annoyed people are actually agreeing with Bonnie's stupidity, sure his reasons for keeping up these meetings are less than pure but…he couldn't really think of anything _"For the safety of Mystic Falls?" _he thought indifferently, yeah...he didn't care about that

"You shut up" Matt fumed "I have a good chance on getting a scholarship"

"No one cares" Damon waved "Are we really gonna be stupid about this?" he looked around the group, hoping he conveyed his disappointment.

"I say we take a vote, until Klaus appears again and wrecks some havoc, we should disband these meetings" Bonnie said, looking smug. Damon gritted his teeth as he knew it was directed at him

Everyone nodded their agreement "Okay" Bonnie said "Raise your hand if these meetings should be disbanded indefinitely" Surprisingly everyone raised their hand, even Elena and Stefan

"Seriously Stefan" Damon said "You'd risk Elenas life"

"Damon" he said, almost pandering "It's not like we're not going to go to each other if trouble arises, we just won't have these meetings…for now"

"I agree" Elena nodded "I mean, of course safety is important but like you said we don't really get anything done"

Bonnie looked at her, disbelieving _"Where was this attitude an hour ago?"_

"Yeah" Tyler butted in "Last week we compared which of the democratic and republican conventions was better…it was interesting but" he shrugged "we didn't do much"

"Glad I wasn't there" Caroline whispered

"Fine" Damon growled "You guys can do whatever the hell you want" feeling very annoyed that he wouldn't be seeing his witch on a weekly basis. Suddenly he had a bright idea, Damon spilled his drink on Bonnie "Whoops" he said innocently

"Damon!" Bonnie shot up from the couch, Elena and Caroline started crowding around her with tissues in hand. Using this perfect distraction, Damon subtly took Bonnie's phone out of her pocket and tucked it into his _"Trying to get away from me, we'll see about that" _he thought, quite pleased with himself

Stefan appeared with more tissues from the kitchen, handing them over to Bonnie. She smiled in gratitude. After she was slightly dried off, Caroline said "After you get changed Bonnie, wanna catch that movie?" Bonnie and Elena smiled in agreement.

When it was time to leave, Caroline went to kiss her boyfriend goodbye, Stefan and Elena awkwardly smiled at one another which caused Damon's eyes to roll. After watching Bonnie hug Matt goodbye, he strolled over to her when the jock left.

"Sorry for making you wet" Damon said, smirking

Bonnie rolled her eyes "It's no problem at all, at least you won't be doing it from now on"

Reading the implications Bonnie made, he tilted his head, observing her "We'll see about that"

Fidgeting, Bonnie yelled out "Guys! Movie is starting in forty minutes, hurry up"

Bonnie moved past him and made her way to Caroline and Elena. Watching them make their way to Caroline's car, Damon walked back inside awaiting her return.

"Wohoo girls night out! about freakin time" Caroline gushed

Smiling, Bonnie went to look at her phone, not finding it in her jean pocket, she looked through her bag still at a loss. _"I definitely had it at the mansion"_ She thought back to when Damon spilled the drink, how very close he was to her for a second. It finally clicked "That bastard has my phone!" Bonnie proclaimed causing the other two occupants in the car to jump.


	2. Chapter 2

To Damon's consternation and what he didn't expect, Bonnie never retrieved her phone until two days later

Instead Bonnie enjoyed her time with the girls and kept her thoughts on murdering Damon to a minimum. That's what he wants, to gauge a reaction, well he wouldn't be getting it from her. On the day Bonnie decided to get her phone, she chose to have a drive to her favourite diner, the diner that Damon refused to leave her alone in.

She thought about changing her diner, there so many around here it will be easy to find one. The place seems a little tainted now but she liked it regardless, it had sentimental value as she confided to Damon that day. Besides if Damon found out, he'd continually make fun of her that she'd have no choice but to set him on fire.

Bonnie thought about her feelings for Damon while having her usual strawberry milkshake, to a certain extent she liked him but at the same time she hated him. Those paradoxical feelings had very interesting effects when they were together alone, away from everyone's judgment. Does she have romantic feelings for him? No. Does she find him attractive? Who wouldn't, he's a very attractive guy it's something he knows himself and uses to his advantage which isn't very attractive.

But what does it matter to their relationship, when what they have is purely sexual and superficial. She remembers what Damon first said to her before she embraced what they have now "Bonnie, you know you and I always had this sort of sexual tension between us, let's explore it…it'll be fun which you desperately need in your life". She sent him a small aneurism for that but she came back to him a week later when the stress seemed overwhelming and no amount of driving could help.

Paying her bill she decided to get up and face the music.

When Bonnie stopped in front of the mansion, she repeated the mantra _"I will not sleep with him" _until she stepped out of her car. When she went to the door, she realized it was unlocked. Opening it, she stepped through to find no vampire in sight.

"Hello" she called out "It's Bonnie"

When there was no answer for her, she thought about just leaving, maybe come back tomorrow. But instead she walked up the decadent stair case and into Damon's room, hoping she'd find her phone conveniently on his drawer. Instead she found Damon, on his bed dressed in a form fitting black t-shirt and jeans. His arms were confidently placed behind his head, wearing a smug expression.

"Took you long enough" he commented, almost bored

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest, looking away at the flesh on show above Damon's waist

"I want my phone" Bonnie said, unemotionally

"Say please" he said, matching her tone "Manners do go a long way witch"

"Damon" Bonnie gritted out, barely able to hold on to her patience "You took my phone. I want it back or I'll use necessary force"

Damon raised his eyebrows at that, then grinned seductively "Oh yeah? What kind of force are we thinking of here?"

Bonnie groaned, rolling her eyes "Stop being such a child and give me the fucking phone"

"I love it when you talk dirty" he teased, making her blush

She exhaled repeating a different mantra _"I will not kill him, Elena wouldn't like that"_ in her head

"Damon" she said, forcing a smile "Can I please have my phone back, you know what I'm capable of…so it's just best you give me the phone" hoping she sounded reasonable

Damon sighed, shaking his head "That's the best I'm going to get out of you, isn't it?"

"Well I did say please" she said sweetly

"Very well" he got up and walked to his closet, taking out her silver phone. He tossed it to her, she caught it and hurriedly placed it in her bag

"So thanks" Bonnie said, shifting uncomfortably when Damon seemed to be observing her in a clinical sort of way

"Stop looking at me like that" she snapped

"I'm just trying to give myself an estimate of when you're going to finally let go of this…" he motioned to her "tightly wound persona" he walked closer to her "because I know you're not like that" he stopped about a foot away "at all"

Tucking a hair behind her ear, she glared "You don't know me"

"True" he nodded "but I know parts of you and I aint talking about…" he looked at her up and down in an approving manner "those kind of parts"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him, taking a step back but it only made Damon take a step forward

"I mean the parts of you that's screaming to be heard, wanting to step out of your friends shadows and really be seen as a formidable force of nature" he stepped closer to her, tucking the other strand of mocha hair behind her ear "to be seen as a goddess" he bent his head and whispered soothingly in her ear causing tremors up and down her neck, almost dizzying her "I made you feel like a goddess every time you let me in, haven't I Bonnie?"

"Yes" she breathed, almost saying it against her will. She thought he was compelling her but she knew it was impossible

"Then why are you deigning this Bonnie?"

"Because you're a psychotic asshole" Bonnie said, although she regretted it as soon as she said it. It sounded too harsh to her ears

Surprisingly though, Damon lightly chuckled "I never pretended not to be, unlike you who pretends everyday"

"I know you like me" he continued "not in that lovey dovey kinda bullshit and I know we were just past the point of civility before we started this" he motioned between them "but you want me. You said you wanted us to be a secret, I've been respectful to that so just be open to the idea that I find you attractive and vice versa" he winked at her "and we'll get on just fine from now on"

Damon stepped away from her leaving Bonnie in a daze, at that very moment all she wanted to do was grab him and kiss him. Mainly because she wanted him shut up because although she'd loathe to admit it and she'd never admit it outloud, everything he said was true. She also found that moment incredibly sexy. But he pulled away too soon though, much to Bonnie's relief and frustration.

"I'll see you soon Bonnie" he said, his intense eyes never leaving hers as if daring her to look away

"Uh huh" she nodded, she paused inwardly rolling her eyes "Yeah I'll see you later" sounding a bit more composed

He dropped his eyes, freeing her of his gaze. When he looked up he smiled ambiguously while she turned away and headed for the door, feeling quite unsteady on her legs. She even used the bannister as support while making her downstairs. As she got in her car, she pulled out her keys, her hand visibly shaking "Oh come on" she grumbled "get a grip". His voice echoed in her head _"I'll see you soon Bonnie" _as she pulled out of the driveway "Yeah" she sighed "you will"

* * *

**Hehe I had fun writing this, the next chapter should be up in a couple of days, I'm going to try and regularly update it**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon was in a very happy mood this morning.

Whistling a tune from his childhood, a lullaby his mom used to sing to him he strolled into the living room to find Stefan look up from his morning reading.

"Aren't you very chipper this morning" Stefan said, noting he was humming their mother's song which was very unusual

"Indeed I am, little brother" sipping from his warm cup of blood "Indeed I am" taking the newspaper out of Stefan's hand to review it himself, no unusual deaths in three weeks, also news to celebrate

Stefan grabbed the newspaper out of his hand, saying good naturedly "I'd like to find out what's the cause of this short term happiness"

Damon shook his head, smiling "It's something I can't tell you" he winked "It's on the down low" he started to make his way to the kitchen "Just know that for the first time it has nothing to do with the fair Elena"

"Well at least that's something" Stefan muttered, who went back to inspecting the newspaper

The reason for his happy mood was certainly a little witch who's finally decided to come around to his way of thinking. Perhaps that's an exaggeration seeing as she's the most stubborn women he's ever came across. Her morals are as strong as a rock which is terribly inconvenient as she required more work and extra coaxing on Damon's part, but he's been slowing chipping away at her righteousness one day at a time. He thought he succeeded the day she appeared at his door step and simply ravished him and more glorious times after that but of course being quintessential Bonnie, she backed off. Her 'morals' staring to resurface, he scoffed at that.

Opening the fridge to find bacon that's still within the expiry date, he took out the frying pan to heat it.

He chuckled when he thought back to her slightly besotted expression after he finished his speech. He winged most of it which is something he's quite the master at, Damon Salvatore: The King of Impulse. He knew right then and there that he trapped her, he wanted to do an Irish jig, tap dance on the roof top and scream: "You're mine Bonnie Bennett, all fucking mine!"

Truth be told, he wanted to do more than that. He was about 99.9% sure that if he wanted to, he could have had his way with her right there on his bedroom floor. Even he can see the gleam in her rich green eyes that she wanted him to and even though it took everything in him to hold back, he did. Mainly because he was sure it would drive her crazy, what's the saying: "Leave them wanting more?"

Bonnie maybe on her high horse for most of her life, especially since she discovered that werewolves and vampires aren't only in your nightmares but she's still a red blooded teenage with hormones that's begging to be taken advantage of. Damon would certainly be the man to do that. He definitely wasn't her first and although he was quite relieved, it did slightly disappoint him when he found out. But that only solidified that Bonnie's virtuous character is just an act.

He also tapped into her insecurities, he knows that inside that shell of judgement lies a girl with some confident issues. Not witchy issues but teenage issues. It's obvious that Bonnie was always overlooked when it came to her two closest friends which is something he never understood, speaking objectively: Bonnie's gorgeous, not in the conventional sense but in the classical sense. She never needed to be dolled up or coated in makeup, she's just naturally beautiful. It's obvious that Bonnie's tired of being disregarded, she needs to feel like a 'goddess', needs to feel lusted over and again Damon will provide that because he's just a caring kind of guy.

Smelling something burning, he turned towards the frying pan "Shit!" he hissed as he grabbed the handle, burning him

"Fuck sake" he yelled out to Stefan, who heard Damon's roar but still remained in his seat, unperturbed "Why don't we have plastic handles for our pots!" he looked down at his hand to find the burn mark disappeared

"Because we don't eat that much, dumbass" Stefan called out

"Because we don't eat that much dumbass" Damon mimicked, which caused Stefan's mossy eyes to roll in the other room

"So baby brother" speaking in a normal tone but still in the kitchen, he was finally placing the bacon on the frying pan and watching it sizzle "Any plans for today?"

"Well I'm meeting Elena after school to get a late lunch, I'm picking her up actually after school" Stefan answered

"Oh really?" Damon said, trying to ignore that tiny spike of jealousy "Wait aren't you suppose to be at school?"

That earned him a noncommittal grunt in the other room

"So you're going to give the friendship thing a go with Miss Doppelganger?" Damon asked sounding a little too sharp

He knows there still both stupidly in love with one another, anyone from space can see that. It's ridiculous that they keep going about like a merry go round in their relationship when they should be fucking by now, Damon cringed at that but honestly their friendship is such a bunch of crap. It's going to blow up in there faces one of these days.

"Yeah" Stefan sighed, attuned to Damon's annoyance "Were just taking our time"

"Well don't take too long or maybe Matt might come and woo her away with his minimum wage job and average intellect"

"I doubt that" Stefan chuckled but stopped right away, feeling guilty. Matt and himself have become sort of friends "besides I think he likes Bonnie"

Stefan heard a crash in the kitchen, like a dish forcefully dropping "You okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Damon seethed, picking up the broken dish on the floor. He coughed feigning nonchalance "First Elena, Blondie and now the witch…he really is a man whore"

Stefan laughed "Oh like you can talk"

"So how do you know he likes Bonnie?" To Damon there never seemed to be any clues from Matt that he was interested in his witch in that way, he always got a brotherly sister kind of vibe from them.

"He looks at her a lot more" Stefan said, sounding contemplative

"He looks at her more" Damon deadpanned "That's it?" "_That's hardly a reason to kill a man...almost"_

"It just an observation" Stefan grumbled, looking back at his newspaper determined to shut out his brother

Things were quiet for about fifteen minutes before Stefan's cellphone started ringing, receiving a text message

"Who's that?" Damon called out, munching on his bacon

"Just Elena, she's wondering if I can take Bonnie home on the way. Apparently her car stalled out"

"Oh?" interest piqued, he walked into the living room to grab a glass of brandy. He'd have to find a way to join Stefan or better yet take Bonnie off his hands without arousing suspicion "You know I was planning on talking to the witch about this spell…that we talked about earlier" Damon rolled his eyes at his half ass excuse, he's better than this "after school seems to be as good as any to talk about…the spell"

"What spell? Why haven't I heard about this?" Stefan said, forehead creasing in confusion

"Not everything has to do with you" Damon snipped "It's a power up spell, it's kind of a rejuvenation so to speak since the one hundred witches seem to be quite a bunch of fickle bitches" he was pleased his lie has run smoother this time "This spell is more secure and won't bite us in the ass"

"It's not going hurt her, is it?" he asked, when Damon waved his hand in a complacent sort of way, Stefan grew anxious "I mean it Damon, is it going to hurt her? I know you don't give a shit about her but a lot of people do"

"Like you?" Damon asked, sarcastically

Stefan jutted out his chin "Yes in a matter of fact, I do. So don't pressure into something she doesn't want to do"

Damon had to rein in his grin that threatened to show, he looked away before saying "The spell won't hurt her, relax" he looked back at Stefan "You should text Elena and let her know that I'll pick up the witch and you two can have your lunch date"

Stefan was about to argue before Damon cut in "The witches house is nearly two miles out of your way, you know this already. Elena is just dim at Geography so get texting, it's only logical"

Damon walked up the staircase, when he reached the top, he heard Stefan's phone go off

"Bonnie's okay with you taking her home, she also needs to talk to you about that spell" Stefan announced

Damon grinned widely, it appears the little witch does want to see him, even going along with his dumb lie "Cool, enjoy your incompetent - sexual tension filled – friendship date"

"Thanks big bro" Stefan said humorously "Try not to catch on fire"

* * *

**I think my bias is showing a bit in this chapter, I just never understood why in a town full of hot men no one seems to be interested in Bonnie anyhoos thanks for reading. R&R please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon drove behind Stefan as they made their way to the high school. Stefan was driving ridiculously slow but Damon stayed where he was, his patience still running thin as he knew Stefan was doing it on purpose.

When Stefan parked outside, he immediately jumped out of the car to Elena who was waiting for him on the curb, Damon looked on a little bitterly as he watched the two hug in greeting. When they pulled apart Elena saw Damon parked behind, she smiled and waved which caused Damon to nod in acknowledgement.

His eyes drifted to the school entrance to find Bonnie dressed in a flowy poke a dot black dress that ended about two inches above her knee, she sported a light jean jacket. Damon looked at her appreciatively as she spotted him. He saw her look around nervously before taking a step in his direction, her dark hair bouncing off her shoulders.

"Bonnie wait!"

She turned around to find Matt walking towards her, her chemistry book in his hand

"You left this at the lab" Matt said, zipping open her back pack and dropping the book inside

"Thanks" she beamed "I feel like my mind is going"

Matt laughed "You did seem a little distracted today"

"Yeah, I guess a little bit" she shrugged, acutely aware that Damon was listening in on their conversation. She did not have the patience for a gloating Damon as he'd assume he's the reason for her unusual scatter brain, which was true but he didn't need to know that. Deciding to cut the talk short, she said "I'll see you tomorrow lab buddy"

Matt chuckled "See you tomorrow Bon"

As Damon watched them wave goodbye, he tapped the steering wheel impatiently. He saw red when he watched Matt approach Bonnie, his earlier conversation with Stefan flooding his mind.

When Bonnie walked towards Damon's car, she made a sharp turn to join Stefan and Elena's conversation_ "She's doing this on purpose"_ Damon thought _"Very well might as well join the threesome"_ Damon fluidly got out of his car and strutted towards them

He heard Bonnie playfully say to Stefan "I hope you have a good excuse for not attending school"

"Umm" Stefan thought "My hamster died, I'm in the grieving process" he pretended to wipe tears away which earned giggles from the two girls

"Besides" Damon said, saddling up next to Elena, enjoying the way Stefan's back seemed to stiffen "Stefan has a PhD in basically everything, this second rate education isn't going to do much"

"Damon, did you just give me a compliment?" Stefan asked, while Elena and Bonnie looked at Damon in surprise "Are you okay?"

"It wasn't a compliment, I was stating a fact" Damon huffed, he looked towards Bonnie "You ready witch? I don't have all day"

"Good afternoon to you too, Damon" Bonnie said, rolling her eyes but her heart racing in anticipation

She embraced Elena "See you tomorrow Lena"

"See you tomorrow"

Bonnie looked at Stefan "Bye Stefan"

"Bye Bonnie, feel free to electrocute Damon if he deserves it or if you just find him annoying which obviously won't be difficult "

Bonnie laughed "Will do"

Damon glared at Stefan and winked at Elena to spite him, he then walked with Bonnie towards his car. She didn't say anything, he didn't expect her to. Damon knew that whatever is going to happen later on, he'd have to make the first move.

As Damon pulled out onto the road, he glanced at Bonnie who was staring at her red converse. His azure eyes lingered on her bare legs, the dress seemed to have drifted up towards her thigh…

"Damon watch the road" Bonnie said, she looked towards him, her full lips quirking upwards. At least she found his ogling funny

"You're not going to electrocute me?" Damon smirked, his eyes now on the road

"I'm thinking about it since you just endangered my safety" she said playfully

"It's your fault, you should wear a longer dress next time" he said

Bonnie felt suddenly hot in his car. She knew that when she agreed on meeting with him that it basically meant a green light on the continuation of their agreement a month and a half ago. She really didn't want to have this pull towards Damon but it just seems undeniable now and why should she deny it. Well she could think of a few things why, but she won't dwell on it.

Lost in her thought, she didn't realize that Damon parked right outside her house. They both didn't speak for a moment until Damon spoke up

"Bonnie –"

"Do you want to come inside?" she blurted out, finding momentary confidence

Damons eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that. He had a speech all lined up just in case Bonnie decided to change her mind and list off a hundred reasons why he shouldn't come inside

"Yeah why not" He shrugged, in a flash he was out of the car and in front of the passenger side, opening Bonnie's door

She jumped "Umm thanks", she moved aside, accidentally brushing against Damon. She quickly walked to the house door, fiddling with the lock, irritated that the house keys weren't co-operating with it. Damon walk at a slower pace admiring her silhouette.

"Need help?" he asked, when he strolled up to the porch to still find Bonnie struggling

"No" she smiled, a little flustered "The door's just a little tricky" the door opened "Ah presto!" Bonnie rolled her eyes _"Presto, seriously?"_

Damon smirked, amused. He motioned for her to walk through first which she did. She turned her head to find him looking intently at her, she tried to smile but it may have turned into a grimace. She hated how nervous he made her.

When she walked to the kitchen, she pulled out a water bottle from the fridge. Taking a large gulp of water, she turned to face him and unsurprisingly he was observing her while leaning against the counter top

"You gotta stop doing that" she said, placing the water bottle back "It's a really unnerving"

"What's unnerving?" he asked, feigning obtuseness, he knew exactly what she meant

"You're intense gazes"

"Well I'm an intense kind of guy" he folded his arms "Why does it make you nervous?"

"Stop that" Bonnie glared

"Stop what?"

"Trying to intimidate me" Bonnie said, folding her arms, mirroring his

Damon chuckled "I'm not trying to intimidate you. It never ends well for me when I try to back you into a corner" he looked at for her a moment, deep in thought "Come here"

Bonnie raised her eyebrow

Damon continued to look at her unblinkingly "This time you're coming over to me...this time I'm not chasing you. You know I'd like to keep whatever we have going for however long that may be" he looked at her seriously "I know that you want it too so don't act like it's some sinful chore being with me, that the idea disgusts you because even though I'm an asshole" he shrugged "I have feelings and one of these days I'm not going to bother with you"

Bonnie gaped at him, she's never seen him so businesslike. She couldn't detect an ounce of sarcasm in what he said and all of a sudden she was afraid of losing there intimacy, of going back to how they were before Damon invited himself in her diner. She realized now that if he went back to being indifferent with her, she wouldn't be able to stand it. To Bonnie, they shared too much already.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him, she placed hands on either side of his leather clad arms "You're right" she sighed looking up at him "I haven't been fair to you. No, sleeping with you doesn't disgust me no matter how I act towards you, you're pretty awesome at...it" she looked down, blushing when she saw the amusement on his face "It's just, you're Damon and the idea of us having any type of relationship that doesn't involve saving Elena's life is incomprehensible"

Damon touched a strand of her wavy hair, when she didn't flinch, he took that as a good sign "It doesn't have to be incomprehensible, we're our own worst enemy Bonnie. It doesn't have to be weird if we don't make it weird"

She dropped her hands "I know" she sighed "I guess I was trying to get back those feelings that I had for you several months ago because I feel a lil muddled right now" she looked at him again "but muddled can be a good thing, I like us being..." she struggled for a word that accurately describes them

"Fuck buddies?" he hedge, very much liking how this is going

She laughed, embarrassed "Yeah I guess you can say that"

"Hmmm, well maybe we should continue where we left off" Damon wondered as his hand glided along her arm "Don't you think?"

Bonnie's heart started pacing erratically which Damon thoroughly enjoyed, she nodded as he lightly brushed his hand down her arm and over her hip. He then cupped her bottom pulling her to him, grinding her against him

"Do you want me Bonnie?" he whispered below her ear, he then started planting light kisses down her neck making Bonnie's breath come in quick puffs

"Do you?" he asked, placing a wet kiss on her collar bone. He looked up to meet her hooded eyes, black veins were starting to show around his eyes but it made him strangely alluring

"Yes" she breathed, reaching up to grab the back of his neck, her fingers twisting in his black hair

"Then prove it" he said, crushing his lips to hers

* * *

**Oh yeah, some proper Bamon interaction ;) Hope you liked this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Damon clung on to Bonnie as she laid her head against his chest, his hand caressing her slim arm in an incoherent pattern. Bonnie's cellphone started ringing, she groaned as she reached for it reading the text "It's Caroline, she wants me to meet with her at the Grill to go over details on the winter formal, don't know why it's not for another two months"

"Don't go" he said plainly, frustrated that his time with Bonnie might be cut short

"She'll keep bugging me until I do and I did promise her that if she needed help, I'd lend a hand" she said, snuggling back into his embrace

"Your friends are a nuisance" he said against her hair

She grinned against shoulder "They have there good moments" She started to crawl out of bed until she felt Damon's cool hand on her arm

"You will not go to Caroline" he said seriously, looking straight into her eyes "You will tell her winter formals are stupid and she can live one day without you"

Things were quiet for a moment until Bonnie burst out laughing "Were you trying to compel me?"

Damon shrugged his shoulder "It was worth a shot" he sighed dramatically "Go if you must"

She grinned as she made her way out of bed, dressed in nothing but her birthday suit. She knew that she should feel even a little bit self conscious but she never is every time she's with Damon after there...rigorous activities .

Damon stared as she started looking through outfits in her closet. It took everything he had to reign in the possessive side of him. All he wanted to do was drag Bonnie back to bed and continue what they've been doing for the last two hours, he's been slowly becoming addicted to her. Besides Elena he wouldn't have tried this hard to get a girl, sure he likes the chase but if they weren't responsive he'd just leave it or resort to compulsion. Since he couldn't do the latter, he tried his damn near hardest to land Bonnie for the last couple months, ever since their talk at the diner. But he was right on what he said to Bonnie, if she didn't get over the self righteousness act soon he'd leave her alone...not right away but eventually.

Putting her bra, she turned towards him "I don't mind you staying here but my dad might have some reservations about it"

"It'll be a good ice breaker" he smirked

"Yeah" she snorted unladylike which Damon thought was kinda cute "My dad would love you" putting on the last of her clothes

"He really would, you know. I can be quite the charmer"

Bonnie shifted, becoming a little uncomfortable with the change of topic. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted Damon to meet her father, that meeting would be too strange to picture. Besides meeting parents is a sign of something serious and she was pretty sure neither one of them wanted that.

"Really I never noticed...so what are you going to be doing with yourself this evening?"

Damon lifted his eyebrows in a pointed way "Well I have to meet Mrs. Lockwood"

"Why tonight?" Bonnie asked, sounding a bit high pitch

"It's just a twenty minute meeting, the usual, town meetings, dances, useless crap" He shrugged

"She wants you, it's so obvious" Bonnie said, her eyes slightly narrowing

"Who doesn't" he smirked before playfully assessing her "Wait do I detect a hint of jealousy in your tone?"

"I'm not jealous" she rolled her eyes, annoyed her voice became high pitched again

"Sounds like it" Damon replied, feeling very smug

"Well I'm not" she huffed "Are you ever getting out of my bed?"

"Well since you asked so nicely" he got out of bed, which caused Bonnie's traitorous heart to beat rapidly "_Seriously, no one can be that gorgeous when naked, it's not possible" _

"You okay Bonnie?" Damon asked casually as he put on his pants "You look a little flushed" a devious glint appeared in his blue eyes

"I'm fine" she said, irrationally irritated by his attractiveness, she reached for her phone when she received a text message "Yep, Caroline isn't kidding around" she started replying back "We really have to go"

"After you, darlin" He made a bowing motion as she walked by the door "You know, I could get some dinner at the Grill..." He mentioned as they proceeded to walk down the stairs

"And have you making innuendos about our sex life in front of Caroline?" She walked out the front door and locking it behind her "No thanks"

"Like she'd figure it out, you really do over-estimate her intelligence"

She glared at him "No, you under-estimate it"

He shrugged "We'll agree to disagree"

He opened the passenger door for Bonnie which she uttered a "Thanks"

"You're not used to guys being all gentlemanly" Damon noted, as he walked around his side

"No, just you" she smirked "You're a paradox Damon, you do awful things and yet you open passenger doors for women"

Starting the ignition, he replied "I am a conundrum"

When they reached the grill, Damon killed the ignition and was about to get out of the car

"What are you doing?"

Damon looked back at her "I'm going inside the Grill and getting food"

"No you're not" Bonnie said, shaking her head

"Bonnie you know I love it when your assertive, it's sexy" he pointed at the Grill "But I want a cheeseburger"

"No, you're doing this to piss me off...it's like your favorite pastime"

Damon nodded "It's one of my favorite past times, yes" he sighed "We'll just say we bumped into each other when we see Blondie then we'll both separate...do you want a lift back though?"

"No it's okay, Caroline will drop me off" Bonnie looked around checking if the coast was clear when it was she pecked him on the lips "Thanks" she said

"No problem" he said as he stared at her, she looked away and smiled, getting out of the car, Damon walked with her to the entrance

"Oh there's Caroline" Bonnie said when they walked inside, with her vampire hearing Caroline looked up immediately and waved her over to her booth

"Wow, she really is gorging on that cake" he commented, the wave previously meant for Bonnie turned into a rude gesture for Damon "Yeah...don't think she wants my company too"

Caroline gave him a look of 'What do you think?'

Bonnie chuckled before turning to him in a cool manner "Well bye Damon"

He nodded "Witch"

She walked away without a backward glance. Keeping up appearances, he assumed

* * *

**Sorry this is quite short, It'll be longer next time...so until then :)**


End file.
